1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor integrated device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated device having a capacitor structure and a memory cell structure, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs), a semiconductor capacitor may be implemented to provide a capacitive component within the design of a semiconductor integrated device. The applications for these capacitors can include mixed signal (analog/digital) devices, radio frequency devices, and even decoupling capacitors for the filtering of high frequency signals and improved noise immunization. In the current semiconductor field, though the fabricating processes are improved with the aim of reaching high yields, it is found that integration of the manufacturing methods of those different kinds of semiconductor devices is very complicated and difficult. Therefore, a method for fabricating a capacitor integrated with a memory cell is still in need.